Take Me Down
by Ms.Infamous62
Summary: Reid's not exactly focused on work these days, or at all. cause honestly, when has he ever been? However, he is focused on that cute secretary of his. Mild one shot; established history.


**Okay...so i haven't really been writing a lot recently. But i'm steadily working on it! huzzah, a one shot to wet my whistle. **

* * *

Luck and Timing.

That was what mattered. You kept your eyes open and your hands free. When you saw what you wanted; you grabbed.

And Reid grabbed a lot.

Could you blame him? His mother was indulgent. After all, being the one and only Garwin son—he felt entitled and everyone happily obliged. They weren't the only ones of course, more than a few share of people were all too happy to oblige to his needs and wants as well.

His name got him far.

His attitude, got him farther.

Reid leaned back in his seat; looking every bit of the spoiled prince. Which he was.

He graduated high school with less than decent grades, bought his way into a good college, bought his own grades and after that…well he more than earned a place in his father's company. Now a VP under his old man's reign and in a span of a few years, once Joseph finally croaked, he'd own it all. Every single person that walked these halls would depend on him whether they realized it or not.

The slow grin stretched at his lips as he leaned forward, elbows propped on his desk.

**"Mr. Garwin?"** His secretary's voice came through the intercom. She was a cute little thing, button nose and cocoa smooth skin. He could already picture himself licking all of it to see if she tasted as good as she looked.

She reminded him of a gypsy. Mmm yes, entrancing sharp eyes and a body to tempt even the most saintly of men. She just exuded wicked.

**"Yes?"** he sighed, picking up the phone and cradling it between his neck and shoulder.

The sultry gypsy weaseled her way from an intern position to one of his many personal secretaries. She was young, but starting off strong. Determined; just like himself. Reid wouldn't be surprised to see her in a few years with a heavy name in this company. His company. Her name right under his in the power totem pole.

Of course, her name wasn't the only thing Reid wanted under him.

Grinning that devilish little smile to himself, he leaned back in his chair. She had yet to play in his Boss and Secretary little game, a few of the ladies fell for it, after all. Son of the CEO, it wasn't like they really wanted to say no in the first place. Of course, Reid learned from his high school years and ended things amicably with the women folk now. His pricey cars were more than thankful.

Her voice caressed along his ear, making even the most droning of tasks he had to today getting him ready for a round or to beneath the sheets…or on the desk.

She was a number- smart, sassy and just plain old sizzling. Sage was what Reid's teenage wet dreams were made of and he had no shame in saying so. Let's just say, he wouldn't mind giving her a few oral presentations one on one.

There was teasing and even the occasional flirty banter, but Reid wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to make the first move…but it was getting hard.

She'd lean over his desk, in a pencil thin skirt showing off every feminine curve and she'd lean close enough for him to get that whiff of something heady and gut punching.

**"Are you still there, sir?"** He blinked twice, not realizing he'd spaced out a little between her chatter.

**"I told you, call me Reid."** He answered smoothly, pushing himself up from the chair as he made his way over to one of the side tables and grabbed himself a water bottle.

**"Well…Reid-"** Boy did that sound good coming from her mouth. Just a little breathier and add in a moan or two and he'd be done with. **"as I was saying, the head of finance sent over the quarters newest budget proposition. They wanted them sent straight to your father, but I figured you'd want to get a look at these as well before I send them over. So you prepared for the meeting."**

**"Bring them into my office, I'll be waiting."** Reid shut the phone off, tossing it over to the desk before he strolled around towards the back of his office. Fifty stories up in Boston, he had the best view of the bay.

Glancing behind his shoulder as the doors opened, he also had the best view in his building.

**"I copied them and put them in a separate file. I know you wanted things to go through you before burdening your father with them."**

He gave a non-committal grunt. Reid wasn't exactly affectionate with his father. He lived in Ipswich and Reid moved to Boston as quickly as possible after graduation. Joseph Garwin still believed he owned his domain—yeah right. He thought that mean he had a god given right to backhand anyone under his order. Employee's excluded, that special treatment was just for family only. Specifically Reid and his mother.

He was supposedly a different man—sworn words by his mother; but Reid didn't give a flying fuck. As long as he kept his distance. All those years when he was little burned in his gut at a mere thought. Reid didn't let it happen anymore in high school, at least he tried. Between living at Spencer's dorm and crashing at Tyler's, he only visited on holidays for brief hours. But his mother suffered, and he saw it. Reid couldn't forgive that.

Snapping back to attention, he reached to grab the file from her slim fingers, eyeing the dainty wrist of her hand.

**"Reid?"** his sharp blue eyes met her gray ones and that wicked curve settled on her bow-shaped mouth. Pink, lush and soft- part of him ached to taste her. Would she smack him? Be offended? Enjoy it?

She'd enjoy it, she didn't seem like a stickler for rules.

His fingers moved from the edge of the file and traced along the back of her hand, slowly tracing circular patterns as it moved down the length of her arm. Would she feel this soft all over?

They curled around her wrist and he tugged her back with him as he leaned against his desk. Her eyebrow was arched a bit, the wary expression there, but something beneath it called out to him.

Lust.

She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her.

This was going to be fun.

**"Do you ever get tired talking business?"** Reid grinned, eyeing the neatly put together suit she had on. It was all too perfect for him.

**"I haven't really been talking…at all."** She gave a throaty chuckle, the kind of laugh that tugged at low cords.

**"You raise a good point there."** He tipped his head slightly in her direction, his grip still on her wrist as he used his other hand to pluck the file from her fingers and place it besides him.

**"Yeah. I'm sure that's not all I raise, Mr. Garwin."** She commented dryly, rolling her eyes teasingly at his saucy wink. **"If you're going to try and make a move already, you'd better work fast. I have to drop these off and I have _actual_ work to do."**

**"Ouch."** He gave a playful hiss, using his grip to pull her closer so she'd lean towards him. **"Better watch that mouth of yours; it could get you into trouble."** He moved to close the distance between them, his hand moving up to cup the back of her neck.

**"Getting me in trouble is only the tip of the iceberg for its tricks."** She grinned cheekily, her mouth meeting his.

She tasted just like he'd imagined, a special mix of something secret and warm honey.


End file.
